


Nymphs of the Forbidden Forest

by dirtyuncle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Femdom, Fivesome, Group Sex, Monster Girls, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nymphs & Dryads, Orgy, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyuncle/pseuds/dirtyuncle
Summary: A detention in the Forbidden Forest lands Harry and Hermione in a sticky situation when they stumble into a dryad grove.





	Nymphs of the Forbidden Forest

Birds sang in the branches overhead, sunlight filtering through the lush canopy to dapple the carpet of moss and dead leaves. Dense trees stretched as far as the eye could see; they had long since left any semblance of a path, and there was nothing but an occasional animal trail this deep in the Forbidden Forest.

Harry eyed Hermione, who was trudging steadily ahead, her feet sinking into the soft soil with every step. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

She blew her hair out of her face and laid her wand atop her palm. "Point Me." It spun, pointing almost directly ahead, and she gave him an irritated look. " _Yes._ Same as five minutes ago."

He raised his palms. "Just saying. Haven't seen anything like the clearing those wonky plants are supposed to grow in."

"Wartizome."

"Pardon?"

"The plant Snape wants. Wartizome." Sighing, she resumed walking wearily. "Maybe if you bothered to learn these things, he wouldn't be so hard on you."

He snorted. "Fat chance. The greasy git _hates_ me."

"I'm sure calling him that doesn't help."

Harry bristled. "I couldn't just let him insult you like that!"

"I can take care of myself," she snapped, glancing over her shoulder.

"I know," he said quickly. "It's just that... you don't deserve it, getting belittled because of _my_ mistake."

Her eyes softened before she faced forward again. "Yet all you achieved was landing us both in this infernal detention. You have to learn to control your temper, Harry."

He scowled, finding nothing to say to that, and they plodded on in silence for a few minutes. Just as Harry opened his mouth to speak, Hermione turned around and did the same.

"I'm sorry—"

"Sorry, Hermione—"

They stared at each other before breaking out in laughter.

"I appreciate you standing up for me," Hermione said. "It's simply wearing on my nerves, stomping through the forest when Professor Snape no doubt has a decent stock of Wartizome in his cabinet. I could be finishing up my Transfiguration essay right now—I'm still two inches short!"

Harry rather thought a hike through the woods beat struggling to fill the requisite foot of parchment with Transfiguration theory any day, but wisely kept his opinion to himself.

"And we don't seem to be getting any closer," she continued. "I don't understand... I'm certain I got the directions right."

He walked up to her, smiling. "We'll find it soon, I'm sure."

Her lips curved in response before she used her wand to get her bearings again and set off with him in tow. The forest floor sloped gently downward, and the underbrush thickened until they were barely wading through. Stumbling ahead, Harry valiantly pushed the low-hanging branches aside so Hermione could pass unimpeded. Luckily, they soon broke out into sparser forest leaving the thicket behind.

Harry caught his breath, brushing off the front of his robes as he tilted his head backward. The trees towered over them, huge and ancient, blocking out the sun for any younger upstarts. The air smelled of pine sap, earthy moss, and something sweet he couldn't quite place.

"This is amazing," Hermione said quietly. "Feels like we're the first to step in here for centuries."

"Yeah," he whispered, falling in step with her. The place didn't seem dangerous, but it somehow felt wrong to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

They walked side by side, craning their necks at the ancient oaks and pines and other trees Harry didn't know the names of. There was a path across the layer of dead leaves and needles, which they took for lack of any better idea.

" _Shoot_!" Hermione suddenly toppled forward, planting face-first into the loam.

Harry crouched to help her up, struggling not to laugh at her peeved expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, grimacing as she pulled a rotten leaf off her forehead. "Let's keep going."

They hiked in silence for another minute before Hermione squeaked and stumbled backwards. This time Harry was better prepared, rushing in and slinging an arm around her shoulders. She straightened up, glared at the tree root that had tripped her, and huffed.

"Wanna hold hands?" he suggested jokingly.

She blinked at him, opened her mouth, and closed it again, her cheeks pinkening.

"For safety, I mean," he added, suddenly flustered himself. "Wouldn't want you to injure yourself."

"I'm fine, thank you," Hermione said, her voice higher than normal.

"Well... if you say so."

"Right."

An awkward silence descended between them, Harry sending Hermione a sidelong glance only to look away when their eyes met. He nearly missed her tripping again, barely catching her around the waist as she lurched forward flailing her arms.

"Thanks," she murmured into his chest, then pushed off to glower at the ground. "That root wasn't there when I looked."

He couldn't resist laughing this time. "Don't be silly. Roots don't move around to trip people."

"I'm _serious_ , Harry," she insisted, reaching for her wand. "There's something off about this place. I think—I think we should leave."

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright, then. We should be able to trace back our steps easily enough."

Harry turned around, then froze. Where there was nothing but a forest trail now stood a woman. She was tall—taller than him, or indeed anyone he had met save for Madame Maxime—although no one in their right mind would have called this vision of beauty 'big boned'. Her skin was pale green, and her long and pointy ears poked through tendril-like hair that had bright blossoms growing out of it. Beside the tangle on her head, she had no body hair whatsoever.

The latter fact was _very_ evident to him, for she was stark-naked.

The vision spoke in a lilting voice that sent a shiver down his spine. "Hello."

"Hi," he breathed, looking up to meet her almond-shaped ruby eyes.

Behind him, Hermione gasped. "A dryad! I never thought there were any left in the Forbidden Forest. Careful, Harry, they're said to ensnare men—"

The woman tossed her head back and laughed. Harry's eyes were instantly drawn to her magnificent breasts—and who could blame him? Given how her pink nipples stood out against her green skin, they were practically begging for attention.

"Do you hear that, grove-sisters?" the woman said. "That must be what they teach in that dreary school these days."

There was a chorus of laughter from behind, and Harry whirled around to find another half a dozen dryads encircling them. Their skin varied in shades of green, and they sported different blossoms in their hair, but all were breathtakingly beautiful—and naked as the day they were born. He gulped, his eyes darting between their nubile figures.

"It's because of those teachings that wizards no longer help us on their own accord," said a dryad with two horn-like branches atop her head.

"Or maybe it's because you and Melissa rode the last one to wander in until the poor man passed out," another quipped.

"Hmph," the horned one scoffed. "We did nurse him back to health afterward, didn't we, sister?"

A dryad with a pair of larger, branching horns answered. "And rode him to exhaustion _again_."

Peals of musical laughter rang out. Harry nearly jumped when he felt a tug on the back of his robes.

"We have to get away," Hermione said into his ear.

Nodding, Harry turned and drew his wand on the first dryad, reckoning that fighting their way through a single opponent would be easier than six.

The woman spread her arms wide and smiled. "Won't you please hear us out, young wizard? We wish you no harm."

"Don't listen to her," Hermione hissed.

"Of—of course," he said.

Forcing himself to look the dryad in the eye, he crept around her, wand raised. Hermione followed, one hand clutching his robes, the other keeping her own wand trained on the six behind.

Suddenly, his foot caught under something hard, and he fell face-first into the dryad's warm embrace. He tried to push off, only to let go as if burned when his palm encountered soft, wonderful flesh.

"All is well," the dryad crooned. "Take a deep breath and relax."

Reaching back into her lush green mane, she brought a brilliant crimson blossom to Harry's face and blew on it gently. The sweet scent he had smelled earlier assaulted his nostrils, stronger by a hundredfold; his heart beat faster, and heat surged down his limbs. He staggered away from her, then halted in confusion.

The dryad regarded him with her ruby eyes and smiled widely. "Come." She extended her hand.

Harry reached out hesitantly; gripping his hand with surprising strength, she pulled him in and kissed him soundly on the lips. Gasping, he looked up into her eyes. Why had he been trying to run away from this gorgeous creature, again?

"Harry! Harry, snap out of it!"

A jolt went through him at Hermione's panicked voice, and he whirled to find her being dragged to a tree by a pair of dryads. He stepped toward her, groping for the wand he appeared to have lost, but the ruby-eyed dryad hugged him from behind and held him back.

"She'll be fine," she said. "We simply don't want her interfering."

Harry scowled. "But—"

"Enough of this, Kassandra," said a dryad with deep purple hair and matching eyes. "If we want something from a wizard, we take it. That's been our way always."

At a snap of her fingers, thin vines burst from the earth, binding Harry's feet and coiling up his legs. He flailed, stooping to rip them off, but the one called Kassandra tightened her embrace and crooned softly into his ear.

"Forgive her, wizard. Nyx might be impatient, but she means you no ill." She glared at the purple-haired woman. "It's because of attitudes like hers that we have such a reputation among your kind. I'm sure we could've come to an accord if we just... talked it out." Her palm slipped between the lapels of his robes and rubbed his chest in slow, calming circles.

Nyx shrugged unrepentantly. "My way is faster. Don't pretend you're not eager to have a go—not when you're draping yourself over him like that."

Harry stared at Kassandra, startled by the implication that someone that beautiful could desire _him_.

She squirmed, her cheeks darkening in a blush. "It's been a long time."

"Thought so," Nyx said, snorting.

Another curt gesture of her hand, and Harry yelped as a thicker wine wrapped around his waist and yanked him toward a nearby oak. His back bumped painfully against it, and a multitude of vines immediately tied him to its thick trunk. His hands were forced upward, the vines snaking down his sleeves before yanking off his robes and shirt. The top button of his trousers popped out as they too were tugged off, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

A gaggle of dryads descended upon him: the ruby-eyed Kassandra, the purple-haired Nyx, the two horned sisters, and a honey-skinned beauty whose ample breasts stood out even among their well-endowed kind. Only two remained behind: a wide-eyed petite girl with budding breasts knelt on the ground to watch, while a lanky woman with a mane of twig-like hair stood guard over Hermione, who was bound similarly to him, but thankfully had her clothes on.

"Let her go," he snarled, struggling against the surprisingly tough vines.

Nyx scoffed. "Stop fretting, human. We have no use for her, save perhaps Eris's amusement."

"We—we'll free her afterward, promise," squeaked the big-breasted dryad. "Won't you please help us out, sir wizard?"

"That's right, Aigle," said Kassandra, sashaying toward Harry to run her soft hand up his cheek. Her breasts brushed his chest as she leaned in to kiss him. "There's no reason why we can't make friends with humans."

"I don't see why we should _make friends_ with our prey." Dropping to all-fours, Nyx stalked toward Harry until her head was level with the obvious tent in his underwear. Her nostrils flared and her lips stretched into a predatory smile.

"Don't get ahead of us, Nyx," said Melissa. Plopping on the ground beside her, she trailed her fingers up Harry's bare thigh, making him tremble.

Her sister joined in, horns sticking up as she stared at Harry and gave him a saucy wink. Aigle's breasts squished against him as she nestled into his side opposite Kassandra. He shivered as he felt numerous hands groping around his crotch.

"Gently, now." Kassandra traced her fingertips across his stomach, lower and lower. "The young man has his work cut out for him."

"I know what I'm doing." Hooking her long-nailed fingers under the waistband of his boxers, Nyx tugged them down. His cock sprang up to excited gasps from the entire group. Her eyes darkened with lust, and she licked her lips. "Not bad, wizardling."

"Oh, yes," cooed Melissa, trailing one finger up his shaft. "Think we can get it any bigger, Cybele?"

"Let's find out," said the other horned dryad, her eyes glinting.

Gripping his cock, she began stroking him lightly. Melissa watched it bob before her eyes as though entranced before leaning in and planting a kiss on the tip. Her tongue darted out to flick at it, and Harry couldn't help but groan.

"Wasn't—wasn't that to your liking?" Aigle piped up, peering at him guilelessly.

Kassandra giggled, caressing Harry all over. "Men _love_ being pleasured this way. Watch and learn so you know what to do if you catch one on your own."

Nyx frowned at the sisters nuzzling Harry's crotch. "You two are always toying with your prey."

"If you want to join in, just say so," said Cybele.

She leaned in to plant suckling kisses along Harry's shaft. Not to be outdone, Melissa licked up his length with long, languid motions, lingering at the sensitive underside of his head. When a droplet of precum appeared on the tip, she popped his cock into her mouth and slurped it off.

"Delicious," she murmured, giggling at Harry's whimper.

Nyx had turned away in a huff, but kept watching out of the corner of her eye, a purplish blush creeping up her cheeks. At last, she scooted forward. "Oh, move over and let me show you how it's done."

The sisters sidled aside to make space for Nyx. Their hot tongues lavished his crown with loving attention, intertwining on occasion, embellishing their ministrations with throaty, appreciative noises.

"She's actually dying to have a taste, the little coquette," Kassandra whispered, her sweet breath tickling his ear. Her slender hand finished its journey toward his shaft and proceeded to pump him slowly.

Nyx went lower, below where Kassandra was stroking him, and licked his balls. Harry trembled, looking down in shock and meeting her upturned purple eyes. She gave him a toothy grin before returning to work.

Aigle squirmed against him. "The elders are so skilled. I'll do my best to make you feel good too, so... won't you please touch me?" Pulling at his bound left hand, she forced the vines to lower it to her heavy breast. "Ah... right there."

Surrounded by gorgeous women he wouldn't have dared dream of, their warm tongues touching where no other person touched him before, Harry was losing his ability for rational thought. He gasped for breath helplessly as his pleasure built up.

First Melissa's, then Cybelle's hand slipped between their legs and proceeded to rub rhythmically, their moans increasing in volume. Nyx dragged her tongue across his balls before sucking one into his mouth. His hand tightened on Aigle's breast, making her mewl into his ear. Kassandra continued her teasing strokes, using her other hand to turn him by the chin and kiss him.

He moaned against her mouth, and felt her hot tongue snake inside. His mind went blank; thrusting into her hand as far as the bindings allowed, he came with a wordless cry.

"Oh my," Kassandra purred, aiming his spurting cock at Melissa and Cybele. "That's quite the amount."

"This taste," breathed Melissa, catching a rope of his cum in her mouth and another across her face.

"The smell," moaned Cybele, leaning in to lick it off.

"Hey, give that back!" Grabbing her by the back of her neck, Melissa tongue-wrestled her hungrily. The sisters collapsed on the ground, licking frantically at any droplet of cum on each other's faces.

"Already?" Nyx scooted back, glaring up at Harry. "Useless wizard. What good is your seed if you don't release it inside us?"

"Shush now. It's our fault for getting too eager and overwhelming the poor boy." Bringing her hand up from Harry's cock, Kassandra licked it off, smacking her lips. "Besides, if you hurry, you might still get a taste before those two horny nymphs decide to lick him clean."

"Don't humans call all of us nymphs?" Aigle asked.

Kassandra giggled. "It was a jest, you silly thing."

Melissa's and Cybele's pointy ears perked up and they turned as one toward Harry's crotch. Nyx was faster, however, taking hold of his limpening cock and staring up at him.

"Only because it would be a waste otherwise," she murmured, her cheeks flushed, before popping him into her warm mouth.

"She just can't be honest with herself," Kassandra whispered conspiratorially into Harry's ear. Her soft hands caressed his shoulders. "Now, you seem like a well-built, virile young man. You can go again, surely?"

Panting for breath, he gave her a bewildered look. She snapped her fingers, relaxing the vines around his right hand, and took it in hers to guide it between her legs. Harry's breath hitched as his fingers brushed her hot, wet cleft.

"Won't you please slide that hard rod inside me?" she breathed. "It will feel _so_ much better than my hand."

Harry struggled to think through the lust clouding his mind. He sought out Hermione with his eyes and found her tugging at her bindings, her mouth gagged. "Let... let Hermione go."

Nyx's hand squeezed his cock as she popped it out of her mouth. "Still on about that, wizardling? You have no say here."

Kassandra tutted and tapped her shoulder, motioning her away; Nyx scowled but obeyed. Draping her arms around his neck, Kassandra pressed up to him until his member was sandwiched between their stomachs.

"It's admirable how deeply you care for your companion. Are you lovers?" Taking in his shocked expression, she smiled widely. "Then you should have no compunctions about giving me what I crave. Do that, and not a hair will fall from her pretty head."

"All six of us, Kas, not just you."

"Right you are, Melissa," she called without turning. In a lower voice, she added, "Don't worry about them. I only want you to look at _me_ now. Am I not pretty enough? Am I not worthy of laying with you?"

Harry began shaking his head automatically before catching himself and squaring his jaw. Kassandra's taller figure blocked Hermione from sight, but he wasn't about to forget her plight.

Aigle put a finger to her lips. "Are we truly not good enough for him?"

"He's just stubborn," Cybele said.

"Let's see if I can't change his mind," Kassandra said throatily.

Taking hold of his hands, she brought them around to her shapely arse. The vines shifted, forming loops on either side of the tree. Bracing against Harry's shoulders, she hooked her limber legs through the loops, straddling him around the waist. Her pupils were large with lust as she stared into his eyes.

"Can you feel how badly I need you?" She rubbed her smooth wet mound against his cock. "Don't you want to be inside me?"

Gritting his teeth, he looked away, only for his gaze to land on Aigle's honey-colored breasts. On the opposite side, he was met with the wanton gazes of Melissa and Cybele, who squeezed closer to watch. There was no escape no matter where he looked.

Kassandra glided against him, and he couldn't help but moan. _God_ , she was so hot and wet.

"You're twitching," she whispered. "I know you want this as much as I do. Just say the word."

"Oh, for Hamadryas' sake," Nyx exclaimed. "Stop toying and take him!"

A brief scowl marred Kassandra's brow. "You'll wait as befits the younger. I'll tease him all day if need be... But it won't, will it, young wizard?"

Her hardened nipples dragged against Harry's skin. His breathing was growing ragged. As much as he struggled to keep his dignity, she was right—he couldn't last under such delicious torture for long.

"Put... put it in," he ground out.

Rather than mock him for his weakness like he feared, she kissed him, her face shining with genuine happiness. "Let me take you to heaven."

Drawing up so her dripping cleft hovered above his cock, she sank down slowly. Harry trembled as his tip slid over her nether lips but didn't enter. Kassandra groaned, rising again.

"Have you lost your famed skill, Kas?" a mocking voice asked. A long-nailed hand slipped in from underneath, holding his bobbing cock still. "Get on already."

Locking her eyes with his, Kassandra lowered herself onto him. They both moaned as his crown parted her, and inch by inch, he was enveloped in her velvety wetness. He had no idea anything could feel quite so wonderful.

"Is this perhaps your first time with a woman?" Kassandra asked, breathing heavily. Seeing him lower his gaze, she smiled. "What's your name, young wizard?"

"Harry."

"Remember me for the rest of your life, Harry." She worried her lip as she adjusted her grip on his shoulders. "And, if you grow bored of human women, seek me out again."

She rocked against him, and he was lost in a haze of pleasure. Her dark ruby eyes remained locked with his, and her cherry lips parted to release a moan every time her rhythmic motions buried him inside her sopping heat. His hands tightened on her arse, causing her to moan louder.

"Does it... feel good?" Kassandra asked. "I can go faster... Men enjoy that, do they not?"

Harry tried to muster up an answer, but could only groan when she started bouncing atop him. He was approaching the edge fast, and with her dictating the pace, there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

"Don't even think of holding back," she breathed as if having read his mind. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaving. "Nothing would make me happier than to have your seed inside me."

"You heard her, wizardling." Nyx pressed up against Kassandra from behind, wedging her hand between their sweaty bodies. "Give her what she wants so we can have you next."

"Nyxie..." Kassandra gasped as the hand traveled down her flat belly to the little nub between her folds. "Don't—"

"Shut up and climax already." Finding the spot she sought, Nyx rubbed it gently.

Kassandra's bounces became jerky and erratic, her inner walls tightening around his cock, until she tossed her head back with a cry. "I can't—Harry, oh, _Harry_!"

Her shuddering orgasm caught him in a vise and took him along. "Oh god," he groaned, pulling her closer. "Kassandra..."

"Yes, _yes_ ," she whimpered, clenching around him. "I can feel your seed flowing into me... Oh, it's been too long..."

He spurted inside her, again and again, until he had nothing more to give. They remained connected for a time, Kassandra clinging to him as an occasional tremble ran through her body, until the spectators lost their patience.

"That looked like it felt so good," Aigle said, sucking on her finger as she kneaded her breast.

"If rather quick," Cybele remarked, hugging her sister around the waist. "Hopefully he'll last longer by the time we get to him."

Kassandra lifted a finger languidly, causing the vines to lower her to the ground. She took a moment to rub her lower belly, her face glowing, before pecking Harry on the lips.

"Finally," Nyx grumbled, walking up to grope Harry's crotch. "You've better left enough for me. Now, wizardling, get underneath me and perform your duties."

She gestured at the vines binding Harry's lower half, but Kassandra put a palm atop her hand and nudged it down. "I have something better in mind. Why don't _you_ offer yourself to him, Nyx?"

Nyx snorted. "As if. His kind should know their place."

"As should the younger grove-sisters," Kassandra said, a little bite entering her tone. "You've been acting rather cheeky lately and need a reminder."

She lowered her hand, then yanked it up sharply, causing a multitude of thick vines to burst from the ground and wrap Nyx up to the knees. Squeaking, the younger dryad waved at them frantically, but they merely halted their advance and remained firmly in place. More vines shot up to pull her arms down, leaving her bent over with her arse high in the air.

"What—what are you _doing_?" Her pert arse wiggled rather enticingly as she struggled.

"Teaching you some humility," Kassandra said with a smile. "You're not allowed to force yourself on him, Nyxie. Rather, you must ask him nicely."

"I'll never stoop so low as to beg a little wizard to lay with me," she scoffed.

Kassandra sighed. "Then you can remain bound, dripping with need, while the rest of us enjoy ourselves."

"Oh, Nyx, you're in trouble now." Cybele grinned. "Does that mean we get to go sooner?"

"It's so nice of you to give up your turn," Melissa added. "Let me give you a little something in thanks so you don't get bored." Grinning wickedly, she wiggled her index finger, causing a smooth tendril to grow out of the vines binding Nyx's legs. It rose to the junction of her thighs and proceeded to flick back and forth.

"You..." Nyx shivered. "I'll get you back!"

Melissa smirked. "Maybe. But by that time, we might've just sucked Harry here dry. Shall we, sis?"

"With pleasure," Cybele purred.

Kneeling down before Harry, nearly-identical grins playing on their mischievous faces, they began lapping at his softened member. Melissa soon grasped him by the root and popped him into her mouth. The sensation of her sucking him off was so intense it bordered on pain; Harry took hold of her branching horns, his palm encountering warm, dry wood, and pushed her off. She frowned at him cutely.

"I believe he wants us to switch," Cybele piped up, and took over.

Melissa stood and took hold of his hands, guiding it to her perky breasts. "Stop resisting. The sooner you recover, the sooner we can have our fun."

Cybele let him out of her mouth with a loud slurp, jerking him lightly with her hand. "He's getting harder already."

"Well done, sister. Which one of us will go first?"

"Why don't we ask _him_?" There was a sparkle to Cybele's warm brown eyes as she rose to her feet, and taking hold of his hand, guided it between her legs. "Would you rather stick it in here?"

Grinning, Melissa followed suit. "Or in... _mmm_... here?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat as each of his palm cupped a hot, wet womanhood. Right before his twitching member, Nyx's pert behind kept wiggling as the little tendril teased her between her lithe legs.

"Me!" she gasped, turning to peer back at him with glistening purple eyes. "He's supposed to give it to _me_!"

Melissa giggled. "I knew she wouldn't be able to resist."

"Does that mean the mighty Nyx will play nice with a human?" Cybele asked, grinning.

Nyx turned away, thick purple hair hiding her blushing face. "If... that's what it takes. Do you hear me, wizardling? I'll give you the honor of mating with me." Without waiting for an answer, she thrust her arse back at him.

"Ah-ah-ah." Kassandra angled Harry's cock away from her sopping slit, landing a light swat on her arse for good measure. "I said no forcing yourself on him."

"Damn you, Kas." She panted for a moment. "What are you waiting for, wizardling? Am I not desirable enough?"

"You wouldn't say that if you saw the way he looks at you," Kassandra remarked.

Melissa left Harry's side to kneel beside Nyx's behind, planting a kiss on her arse cheek. "Bound and dripping on the ground, Nyxie makes for quite a sight, doesn't she? If only she learned to watch her tongue, she wouldn't make things so difficult for herself."

"I guess it falls to us to help her out. It's what good grove-sisters do, after all." Cybele knelt on her other side and reached out to spread her plump outer lips. Nyx's pussy opened before him like a flower glistening with dew, her folds a darker shade of pink than Kassandra's. "Look at her little hole twitch. She might talk tough, but the truth is, she hasn't had a man in decades and can barely contain herself."

"Isn't that right, Nyx?" Kassandra added, rubbing the tip of Harry's cock up and down her slit.

"Give it to me." Nyx voice cracked. "Can't you feel how how hot I am? It'll feel great, promise."

"He has a name," Kassandra chided, continuing to tease.

"Please, please," Nyx groaned, pushing back against him a fraction only to catch herself and still. " _Harry_."

Cybele continued spreading her while Melissa reached down to caress her clit, making her moan and shudder. Kassandra's gentle motions slowed until she simply held his cock against Nyx's sopping-wet opening.

Harry's breathing was ragged as his gaze darted around. He met Hermione's wide brown eyes, and imagined they would soon be looking at him with betrayal. Ducking his head in shame, he made an inarticulate noise of frustration and thrust his hips, slipping into Nyx's welcoming wetness.

"Good," Nyx moaned, and pushed back impaling herself on his length, her walls clenching as though not wanting to let go. "That's good, wizardling... Harry." She tried to thrust back and forth, whimpering when the vines impeded her motions.

"I think she wants our help," said Melissa.

"I think she does," Cybele echoed.

The sisters grinned sultrily, and taking hold of Nyx's hips on each side, slammed her onto Harry's cock. He gasped, but they didn't relent, quickly building up the pace. He reached toward Nyx's arse with shaking hands, holding on for the ride until he mustered a smidgen of composure and tried to thrust back.

"Good boy," Kassandra crooned, loosening the vine around his waist. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself."

"Yes, like that," Melissa said, watching raptly as he plunged his length into Nyx. "Go harder, Nixie loves it."

Panting for air, Harry gripped Nyx's behind tighter and tried to match her rhythm. It was awkward going at first, and he nearly slipped out on several occasions, but with some nudging from the vines, their bodies began meeting with rhythmic fleshy slaps. Nyx was soon reduced to a quivering mess, only the bindings holding her upright.

Cybele smacked her arse resoundingly. "Keep moving those hips, Nyxie. Don't tell me you'll allow a greenhorn to outlast you."

She moaned and redoubled her efforts to meet his thrusts, her wetness trickling down his balls.

"Look at him rut her... I can't wait to have a go." Melissa looked up at Harry, then cupped his tightening balls. " _Ooh_ , he's close. Aren't you glad, Nyxie? He's about to fill you with his seed."

"Yes," Nyx gasped, "finally!"

"Go on then," Cybele whispered, lifting her hand to Nyx's little clit. "Let it out inside her."

"Let it all out," Kassandra echoed, leaning in to nibble on his earlobe. Aigle pressed against him silently from the other side, caressing his thigh.

Harry's hips bucked; squeezing his eyes shut, he buried himself in Nyx's tightening sheath with a bellow. Moments later, she clamped down on him as her cry of fulfillment joined his. Her slick walls convulsed as she arched her slender back and pushed against him trying to take him even deeper. Her pussy continued to milk him for every last drop until he slumped back against the trunk with an exhausted groan.

"Lucky you," Melissa said, cupping his balls. "It felt like he let out a lot."

"Let's take a look." Cybele spread Nyx open, watching hers and Harry's combined fluids trickle out, then leaned in and lapped them up. "Hmm... Tastes both like him and Nyxie."

"Then don't," Nyx gasped.

"I didn't say I minded," Cybele murmured before burying her tongue in Nyx's snatch.

Abandoning her as a lost cause, Nyx turned toward her elder. "Kas... Let me go already."

Kassandra considered her before smirking. "Oh, let the nymphs have their fun."

"Little upstarts... Toying with your elder as you please..."

"We can't have you spilling his precious seed, Nyx," Melissa said, joining her sister. "It would be a waste, you said so yourself."

As the two proceeded to lick and slurp at the quivering Nyx, Kassandra removed the last of Harry's bindings. Sliding down to the ground, he caught his breath, feeling equal parts drained and contented. He entertained the thought of running away, but with the tatters of his clothes scattered all over and his wand lost, it was little more than idle fantasy.

Besides, watching a couple of dryads compete in sucking his cum out of a third was far too captivating.

"Is it my turn yet?" Aigle asked poutily. She was rubbing herself with one hand and rolling her erect nipple between the fingers of another, not a smidgen of shame on her face.

Kassandra laughed lightly. "Patience, you'll get yours. The next one would be..." Turning, she raised her voice. "Eris, will you partake, or would you rather play with your new friend?"

Harry followed Kassandra's gaze toward Hermione and her sole guard. Hermione was down to her skirt and blouse, and tears were running down her cheeks as this _Eris_ groped her underneath her clothes. Turning at Kassandra's voice, she took in Harry's slumped form with her amber eyes and bared her teeth.

"Might as well use the chance. Who knows when we'll get a male to play with next."

Snarling, Harry tried to rise to his feet, but the vines rustled to wrap around his limbs. "You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"Don't worry," Kassandra said, sparing him a glance. "Eris might have her quirks, but I've never known her to treat a human female cruelly. She's rather partial to them, in fact."

Eris pranced their way, the wild twig-like hair that reached below her mid-back swaying. Approaching Harry, who was now bound supine on the soft moss, she lifted a foot to nudge his member. "That's because they can entertain me for hours, while males grow limp all too quickly."

He bent his neck forward to glare at her. "Leave Hermione out of this."

"Or what?" she mocked, trailing her toe along his cock. "You're worthless like this. Get hard for me, and I might spare her my attentions."

"Now, Eris," Kassandra said, "you only need to get him in the mood again. Shall I lend you my blossom?"

Eris huffed, tossing her leafy hair back. "Don't bother. I would be a disgrace to our kind if I couldn't handle a human. And don't expect me to service him with my mouth like those two tarts did." She gave the sisters who were now making out passionately over Nyx's quivering form a disdainful look. " _This_ should be good enough for him."

Her foot glided against his slick cock. Growling, Harry struggled against his bonds, but it was for naught; he could only glare in impotent humiliation as she stared at him from above.

Eris frowned and increased the pressure, watching him toss and writhe on the ground. "Is this not enough for you? Perhaps I'll return to my plaything then."

"Don't!" Harry exclaimed. "Do what you want with me, just don't touch her!"

"Stupid wizard—we were going to do that whether you gave your permission or not."

Stepping off him, Eris skipped back to Hermione, her perky breasts bouncing lightly. Slipping her hands underneath the squirming Hermione's blouse, she slid it up her arms until the vines took over to pull it off entirely. Stooping, she fumbled with the clasp of her gray skirt before letting it fall to the ground. Hermione whimpered something, but the leafy gag in her mouth blocked most of the sound.

Harry stared at Hermione's pale skin, only a white bra and knickers covering her modesty, then averted his gaze guiltily. "Stop it!"

Kassandra sighed exasperatedly. " _Eris_."

She sent an annoyed glanced over her shoulder. "I know, I know. I'm just trying to give him proper motivation. He doesn't seem to realize that his little friend isn't as innocent as he thinks."

Two vines slipped underneath the straps of Hermione's bra and yanked them apart, the undergarment dropping below her feet to reveal a pair of creamy breasts. Eris admired them for a moment before cupping one and leaning in to suckle on the other. Hermione writhed and panted; rising up, Eris planted suckling kisses up her collarbone and neck.

"Isn't that right, my cute little pet?" she said. "You were getting off watching my sisters have their way with him, weren't you? Did you wish it was you in their place?"

Harry gaped as Hermione ducked her head, her cheeks flaming. Eris giggled and moved her hand to the waistband of her panties. She relished the panicked look in her brown eyes before slipping her hand underneath. Her amber eyes watched expressions play out on Hermione's flushed face raptly until she forced the vines around her mouth away and captured her lips in a kiss.

A dazed look came over Hermione's face, and she remained pliant for a few moments before drawing away with a gasp. "D-don't look!" she exclaimed, a little hoarsely.

Harry wrenched his gaze away, but the vines wrapped his head and turned it back so forcibly his neck cricked.

"It's a little late for false prudery. Not when you're like this." Pulling her hand out of Hermione's knickers, Eris extended it toward Harry; her parted fingers glistened, connected by a string of wetness. "If you can't get it up for me, maybe you will for her? She's certainly more than ready." She pressed a finger to Hermione's knickers, the damp fabric clinging to her crotch. "How about it, pet? Will you join us in milking your friend dry?"

"Don't—don't touch me, you sick pervert!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'll—"

Eris frowned and raised a hand, the vines moving in to muffle her shouts. "Have it your way. Stay here and watch me ride him until I return to play with you."

Without a backwards glance, she pranced to Harry and promptly straddled him around the waist. Pushing him flat on the ground, she brought one hand to his mouth, and before he could react, stuck two fingers inside. Sputtering, Harry made to turn aside before stilling at the tangy taste on his tongue. A jolt went through him at the realization that he was tasting Hermione.

"He seems to like your love juice," Eris shot back over her shoulder before returning her attention to him. "Too bad for you she rejected my offer, little wizard. Don't worry, though, my sisters and I will console you plenty. We're much better than any human woman, anyway."

"Silly girl doesn't know what she's missing out on," Kassandra remarked, settling down nearby to watch. "Doesn't she, Nyx?"

"Hmph. He was... adequate, I suppose." She crossed her arms, tapping a long-nailed finger against her upper arm.

Melissa snorted. "Adequate, she says. We saw you gush around his cock."

" _You_ ," Nyx growled. "I promised to get back at you, didn't I?"

She pounced, pinning Melissa to the ground, but she swiped at Nyx with her little horns and used the distraction to flip them over. Nyx growled, causing vines to wrap around Melissa's ankle and yank her off.

Harry yelped as he felt something hard squeeze his cock at the base; turning away from the ensuing scuffle, he found himself staring into Eris's narrowed amber eyes.

"I don't particularly care for your opinion," she said, "but even I will get offended if you have eyes for others while I'm giving you an opportunity to breed me."

" _What_ ," he gasped, feeling something coil and uncoil around his cock.

"Oh, this?" Eris said nonchalantly. Lifting her butt, she scooted back to straddle his thighs. Her brown hair lengthened before his eyes, extending to wrap around his shaft again. "I'm not about to touch that grotesque thing with my hands."

Aigle plopped down nearby and applauded. "You were always so good at manipulating those."

"Your friend is lucky you pulled Eris away before she got a chance to use her hair," Cybele commented. "Or unlucky, depending on the perspective. Most of the women she's been with kept coming back for more."

"It's hardly my fault human men can't compare," Eris said with a smirk.

Her eyes tracked Harry's reactions as her prehensile hair continued inflicting sweet torment upon him. Several tendrils twined together to wrap tightly around his root. One coiled around the sensitive ridge of his cock, gliding back and forth as the very tip tickled his frenulum. He tossed his head back, beads of precum leaking from his tip.

"Don't tell me you can't even handle my hair," she mocked, nevertheless looking pleased. "The pleasure of being inside me will drive you insane."

Most tendrils whipped away, returning to their former length, save for the thicker twine around his root. Eris used it to aim his cock straight up as she rose on her knees to hover above. Her pink nether lips glistened, a bead of her nectar running down to drip onto his crown. Biting her lip, she took him inside her wet heat, causing him to gasp.

"You better last longer than you did with my grove-sisters," she said breathlessly, and began grinding back-and-forth against him. "Do you hear me?"

Glowering up at her, Harry strained to free his hands. Right then, he rather fancied the thought of bending her over and giving it to her hard like he did Nyx until that insufferable smirk was wiped off her face.

"Don't get any ideas," she said, laying a palm atop his chest. "I'm in charge here."

"When I said the same thing, it got _me_ humiliated," Nyx murmured, shooting a dirty look at Kassandra.

"Eris doesn't talk back to me." Kassandra smiled devilishly. "Besides, teasing _you_ is a lot more fun."

"Kas!" Nyx exclaimed, blushing.

"Still," Cybele remarked, watching Eris gyrate her hips. "For someone who supposedly doesn't care for men, you're surely taking your sweet time with him."

Eris snorted. "If I decided to go for it, I might as well enjoy myself."

"You're making a scary face," Aigle said, leaning over so her breasts swung over Harry. "Is the ground uncomfortable? Does your back hurt?"

Thinking he was being mocked, he growled at her, making her shrink back with a squeak. He gasped as Eris suddenly sped up.

"I warned you about looking at others while we're copulating." She braced on his shoulders. "Perhaps I wasn't clear."

Harry's hands clutched the moss underneath as she grinded against him faster. He closed his eyes to shut out her mocking smile.

"What's the matter? Can't stand it already?" A questing tendril poked at his balls, wrapping around and squeezing, causing his eyes to fly open. "Disappointing, if not unexpected. I might forgive you if you let out everything you have saved up in there."

She changed her angle, bouncing up and down his length. Harry gritted his teeth, his muscles tensing as he struggled to hold back. Eris's face was flushed and her chest was heaving, but the derisive sneer on her face was ever-present.

"You're close, aren't you? Your balls feel ready to burst. I bet I could make you spurt inside me even if I stopped moving." She deepened her strokes, each almost letting go of his cock before slamming down again.

"Eris looks close too," Aigle said innocently.

Kassandra laughed. "She does, doesn't she?"

"As if..." She gasped. "This pathetic cock could make me... feel good."

Harry held off with what felt like superhuman effort, but her furious pace proved too much. His hips bucked upward as pleasure more intense than ever before wracked his body. She kept riding him as he came, her lips mouthing something he was too far gone to parse, the intensity almost unbearable.

Jerking his hips with the last ripple of his orgasm, Harry slumped back. Still Eris kept going, her beautiful face now screwed up in concentration as he bounced atop his oversensitive cock.

"Enough," he pleaded.

"Don't... you dare... go limp." The twine around the base of his cock squeezed painfully.

Nyx slammed up and down on him, her motions growing frantic, until her back arched and the tendrils of her hair spread behind her like a halo. Her inner walls clamped down hard, her hair untwining from his abused cock at last. She shuddered again and again, in tune with her inner spasms, before slumping down breathless atop his chest.

"Blessed Hamadryas, she sure went at it like a tigress in heat," Kassandra said in the ensuing silence. "Watching that makes me want to have another go."

"You already had yours!" Melissa exclaimed.

"I know," she said wistfully. "Oh, had I but been more strict in imposing my authority, I could've taken him all for myself and none of you would've dared even squeak."

Eris stirred atop him, her eyes fluttering open. For a fleeting moment, her face held nothing but peace, and Harry even fancied her lips had curved into a slightest smile; then she snorted and clambered off him without much ceremony nor grace.

"I'll leave her alone, I suppose." She rolled her eyes at his blank look. "Your friend. I did promise, and you... delivered." She turned away, hiding her face.

Kassandra broke into a knowing grin. "Splendid. Now, which one of you—Hagne, _what is that_?"

The entire grove turned to peer at their smallest sister, who was sitting nearby with her legs spread. She went still as a statue, her dainty hands freezing in a compromising position at her crotch; one held a rather familiar smooth shaft of wood, its thinner end disappearing inside her.

"So _that's_ were it was," Harry mumbled, gobsmacked.

"Little sister!" Melissa exclaimed, stalking toward her on all fours. "When did you awaken to the draw of men?"

"She _has_ been blooming for a few months now," Eris said speculatively, traipsing up to her. She ran a hand through her viridian hair, examining the tiny blue blossoms peppered throughout, as Hagne ducked her head to hide her glowing cheeks.

"Dear me," Kassandra said. "I thought it too early, but look at that horny expression. I certainly wasn't this precocious when _I_ was a century old."

"Wasn't that before Merlin walked the land?" Nyx quipped.

Kassandra slapped her shoulder. "Shush, stop making me feel old."

Nyx joined the gaggle surrounding Hagne. "Put that silly thing away lest you hurt yourself. There's a decent specimen over there you can use." She carelessly tossed the slickened wand aside.

Kassandra clapped her hands. "That's an excellent idea. Won't you three please let her go first?"

Aigle and the two horned sisters erupted in protest.

" _This_ after you made such a deal about order," Cybele exclaimed. "She's the youngest so she goes last!"

"Now, now," Kassandra said. "Harry seems to be tiring. What if he has nothing left to give after we six are through, and poor Hagne has to wait a few more decades to get her first proper experience?"

Aigle pouted, while the sisters exchanged long glances.

"Only because you're so cute," Melissa said, patting Hagne's head.

"In return, we get two rounds," Cybele said, staring Kassandra down. "Each."

Kassandra shrugged. "Just be careful not to work him to collapse."

"We'll be gentle," she said, grinning predatorily. "That reminds me—Mel, fetch him some water, would you?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Harry croaked, irritably slinging off the vines that had loosened at some point.

Kassandra scooted to his side and cradled his head in his lap; he sent her a weak glare, but in the end, relaxed atop her soft thighs. "Unless it's about which way you want to take us, I'm afraid not. Don't worry, I'll make sure my grove-sisters take tender care of you."

Melissa returned from parts unknown clutching an enormous leaf wrapped into a cone that was sloshing with liquid, and brought the rim to his lips with a cheeky grin. Scowling, he took a small sip. At the taste of fresh water, his thirst made itself known with force, and he gulped down the rest eagerly to the mirth of the dryads.

"Now, it's time for another of my grove-sisters to enjoy that thick rod of yours," Kassandra said, brushing his matted hair off his forehead. "You get to be her very first. Aren't you lucky?"

Hagne approached with halting steps, her cerulean eyes meeting his for a moment before looking down bashfully. She halted before his supine form and wrung her hands until Melissa came up and gently guided her to straddle his thighs. Her budding breasts were topped by small rosy nipples, and her hips barely flared out compared to her sisters'.

Harry's gaze was drawn to the thick, ropy scar across her slender neck. "Is that..." He swallowed. "Did a wizard..."

Hagne ducked her head, her hand rising to cover her neck.

"A summer storm," Kassandra said softly from above. "Sometimes, when a dryad's tree gets severely damaged..." She shook her head. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about. She is still pretty, is she not?"

Harry could've sworn the temperature fell a few degrees from all the glares directed his way—yet it wasn't the fear of evoking the wrath of the grove elders that swayed him, but Hagne's cerulean eyes peeking at him shyly from underneath her fringe.

"You are," he said honestly.

A startled expression came over her face before she smiled beatifically. Their eyes remained locked until a blush crept up her cheeks and she ducked her head again. The dryads cooed and laughed.

"Go on then, play with it," Melissa said. "Should I show you how?"

"Don't rush her," Nyx scolded. "We know you just want your round to come faster."

Melissa stuck her tongue out at her and fell silent.

Hagne's gaze alternated between his face and his crotch as she hesitantly extended her hands to his limp member. Stooping, she ran her fingertips along its length, so lightly as if afraid it would burn her. When he twitched as she touched a particularly sensitive spot, she jerked back and gave him a wide-eyed look.

"It's alright," Kassandra cooed, "do whatever you please." She laid a finger atop Harry's lips to stall any protest. "Won't you let her have her fun? Yours is the first one she's ever seen, after all."

Harry slumped back with a groan, feeling equal parts ashamed and aroused from serving as a specimen to be poked and inspected. It didn't take long for the fledgling dryad's older sisters to start offering suggestions from the sidelines.

"Grip him more firmly, he can take it—"

"Up and down, steadily—"

"Be careful not to graze it with your nails."

Hagne gradually grew bolder, caressing him with both of her hands. Leaning closer, she sniffed, wrinkled her nose, and extended her small tongue to lick at his tip. Her upturned eyes peeked his way to gauge his reaction.

"Go on, put it in your mouth," one dryad suggested, while another added, "Not if she doesn't want to!"

Hagne hesitated, then gingerly held his member upright and licked up and down his shaft, the strokes of her tongue light and tentative. She kept it up for a couple of minutes before drawing back and considering his half-erect cock with furrowed brows. Her gaze darted toward her sisters.

Melissa groaned. "Now you made her sad!"

"Don't tell me she isn't good enough for you?" Eris asked darkly.

"Don't be daft, it's because you wrung him dry—"

"Should I help out?" Kassandra asked, reaching behind her back.

Nyx pointed. "Why doesn't Hagne give it a try?"

A hush fell over the grove. Hagne looked this way and that, then lowered her head making her locks spill forward. Her fingers ran thoughtfully over the tiny blue blossoms before landing on a slightly larger one. Pinching the tendril it was growing on, she shyly thrust it underneath Harry's nose, averting her gaze when he stared at her in confusion.

A familiar sweet scent tickled his nostrils. He sniffed experimentally, his eyes widening as the smell strengthened. His heart pounded, fire rushing through his limbs and...

"It's working, it's working!" Nyx said gleefully. "Our little Hagne is a woman!"

"Well done," Kassandra said with a note of pride.

Harry's cock twitched, growing harder with his every racing heartbeat. Hagne gaped down at her accomplishment with a glow on her cheeks. She edged closer until he could practically feel the heat from her puffy mons. Looking around uncertainly and getting encouraging smiles in return, she inched forward and gasped at the contact.

Leaning over until her hair hung in a curtain before her flushed face, she braced with her hands and glided against him. Her teeth caught her lower lip, clearly trying to suppress her voice, but every now and then, a hoarse mewl would escape her throat.

"That's right," Eris murmured. "Use him as you please."

"Take a leaf from Kassandra's tree and tease him until he begs you to put it in," suggested a grinning Melissa.

Hagne stilled, looked toward Harry, and shook her head frantically. Rising to her knees, she took hold of his cock and angled it upward, trembling as she struggled to guide it inside her.

"Won't someone help the poor thing out?" Kassandra said as she idly massaged Harry's scalp.

Several dryads jumped in eagerly, falling back when Cybele reached her first.

"Spread that adorable slit open, won't you?" When Hagne did as asked, gnawing on her lip, Cybele took hold of his cock and directed it at her tiny pink opening. "Gently, now. There's no rush."

Nodding, she lowered herself onto him. Harry gritted his teeth as his tip eased into her incredible tightness before she whimpered and stopped. She stayed still for a moment, Cybele watching patiently, before sinking down a fraction of an inch lower. Harry reached toward her slender hips before catching himself.

"Thank you for being patient," Kassandra whispered, smiling at him from above.

"Go on," Cybele said, reaching up to rub the top of her slit in little circles. "You're a big girl now."

Hagne shuddered and sank down another inch, her insides squeezing him in a tightest, hottest grip he could imagine. Her other sisters came up to murmur encouragements, caressing her hair and skin, and planting gentle kisses on her cheeks. Her face was screwed up in a grimace.

"You don't have to," Harry blurted out. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Hagne gave him a teary smile before squeezing her eyes shut and slumping atop him to take him in in one go. He gasped, suddenly enveloped in her throbbing wetness to the root.

"Silly wizard," Kassandra said fondly. "She's been petting herself imaging this the entire time. How is it, little one?"

Hagne wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before giving a slight nod. Casting her gaze down, she looked in wonder at where their bodies were connected.

"Try moving your hips," Melissa said. "Whichever way feels good."

She shifted gingerly, side to side, then in a circle, as if trying to get a feel for the intruder inside her. When she threw her hips forward in an imitation of her sisters, a cry escaped her parted lips; she clamped her palm over her mouth and froze.

"Still hurts?" Aigle asked, peering at her with concern. "He is rather large, isn't he?"

Eris scoffed. "Don't force yourself. I'll keep the human bound here for months if you want to play with him."

"You know we can't risk it, not with the castle so close," Kassandra said.

Cybele perked up. "Eris, do you have any blossoms left? They work best on girls, don't they?"

"You know they do," she said a little defensively. "There just might be one or two." Her hair spread out like a canopy of a tree, and she looked it over with a critical eye, locating a single pink flower that still had all its petals, but appeared to be wilting. Kneeling beside Hagne, she asked gently, "Are you sure? It's fine to take your time. I'll try to hunt down another human for you in a year or two."

Her cerulean eyes glanced toward Harry before she nodded resolutely. Sighing, Eris cupped the wilting blossom in her palms and brought it to her face. Without warning, Hagne buried her nose within it and inhaled deeply.

"Careful!" Eris said, jerking it away.

Hagne sniffled, the tip of her little nose yellow with pollen, then shivered. Harry expected her to sneeze, but instead, her petite body quaked, a raspy cry erupting from her throat. Harry grunted in surprise as he felt her inner walls contract.

Melissa whistled. "No wonder you're a hit with women, Eri. I might fancy a whiff myself once you bloom again."

"It's not usually this strong," Eris said, peering at her youngest sister with worry. "It must be because she's such a lightweight."

"Had enough, Hagne?" Cybele asked with a grin. "You can let your big sisters take over if you like."

Panting for air, Hagne shook her head. After a minute or two of catching her breath, she rolled gently against him. There wasn't a hint of pain on her face this time, and slowly, the little twitches of her hips grew bolder.

"Look at her go! That's our sister."

"She _is_ a dryad, after all. Even one as inexperienced as her is more than a human can handle."

"How is it, wizardling? So good you can't speak?"

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the smug comments, watching the intensely focused look on Hagne's flushed face. He had been too confused the first time, but the dryads' peculiar magic clearly had an effect of stoking his lust. Already he was throbbing with desire, and as clumsy as Hagne's motions were, the tightness of her little sheath was enough to bring him to the edge again. Being used until he fainted became a real worry, but the thought fled as his body tightened with impending release.

His hands rose to Hagne's rocking hips, his breaths coming fast and hard much like hers. She locked her eyes with his, not looking away anymore, and he could see that they were dark with desire.

"Are you close?" Kassandra asked. She must've read the answer from his face, for she added, "Won't you lend her a hand, grove-sisters? Make it a good memory."

The dryads descended upon them, smooth green skin and multicolored hair blocking out the forest around. Hands reached toward Hagne's slight form, fondling, caressing. She mewled and stilled before rocking against him harder, encouraged by a chorus of hushed voices.

A hand slipped between Harry's thighs to grope his balls. "Fill her up, human. Fill her virgin hole with your seed."

Harry trembled with the effort to hold back as Hagne moved faster and faster, the pleasure growing unbearable. When she arched her back and cried out throatily, clamping on him like a velvety vise, the dam broke and he released into her with a drawn-out groan. He was only dimly aware of Kassandra stroking his hair as Hagne's pussy milked him in tight needy spasms.

She slumped atop his chest, breathing heavily, the sweet smell of her viridian hair filling the air. Without even realizing, Harry reached up to stroke the small of her back until the tremors wracking her body subsided.

Hagne wriggled sideways until her lips brushed the underside of his jaw. "Thank you," she whispered, somewhat raspily.

He gaped at her, unsure what to say—and it soon didn't matter, for she rose unsteadily without meeting his eyes, and stumbled into the waiting embrace of her elder sisters. Harry watched Nyx and Eris alternatively fuss over and praise her, until two pairs of long, perfectly smooth legs blocked the view. Looking up, he found two horned dryads peering at him gleefully.

"By Hamadryas, we've waited enough, haven't we?" the first said.

The other nodded. "We sure have, sister. But I fear little Hagne left him indisposed."

"Oh no," Melissa gasped dramatically. Crouching before his midsection, she poked at his cock. "Was her blossom only good for one go?"

"She _is_ young still," Kassandra said.

"Well, this won't do, this won't do at all." Contrary to her words, Melissa was grinning as she draped herself over his legs and took hold of his cock to guide it into her mouth.

Harry groaned as her tongue swirled around his oversensitive head and made to rise, but Kassandra held him down by the shoulders. Cybele used the opportunity to straddle his chest, rising to her knees so her crotch loomed above his face.

"Won't you please do us too?" she asked huskily. Moving her hands down, she spread herself open; her nectar trickled out, her inner thighs already slick with it. "You'll love it inside me. Hagne might be cute, but can she do this?" Her pink opening twitched before his eyes, a clear droplet running down to fall to his chest.

"Let me rest," he gasped.

Cybele pouted. "You can see how I got just from waiting. I can't hold back anymore." She glanced over her shoulder. "Mel?"

There was a loud slurp, and Harry's torment ceased for a moment. "Working on it!"

Cybele's eyes narrowed at him. "How rude. Any wizard's tool should spring to life when faced with a sight like this." She tossed her hair back, then cupped her breasts and moaned erotically.

Kassandra cleared her throat softly. "Perhaps we _should_ allow him a break. It didn't look like he gave Hagne enough to knock her up at all."

Cybele jabbed her finger at her. "Oh no, not when you promised us two rounds! We'll just have to wring out all he has left." Reaching up to a yellowish blossom between her little horns, she pinched a single petal, screwed up her face, and plucked it.

Kassandra tutted. "He's young, so he can take it, but he still won't be able to move for a day afterward."

The slurping noises ceased abruptly as Melissa's grinning face popped up behind Cybele's shoulder. "He doesn't need to _move_ , only get hard for us. Nice going, sis!"

Kassandra just sighed, making Harry feel oddly betrayed. He didn't like where this was going at all, so when Cybele offered him the petal with a wide smile, he turned his head away. Kassandra's deceptively strong hands were back on his shoulders, holding him in place.

The sisters exchanged a look before Cybele drew Melissa in for a passionate kiss. They made out for several minutes, their hands wandering to each other's breasts, and their eyes occasionally turning his way.

Melissa drew away with a gasp, a string of saliva connecting her lips to her sister's, before stooping to kiss Harry. He turned aside, but she peppered his lower face with sloppy kisses until his parted lips allowed her entry. Her sweet tongue danced around his, and he gave in to the kiss.

When she rose off him, grinning, her sister was already there to take her place. Still breathless, Harry didn't resist, and it came as quite a shock as along with Cybele's deft tongue, something mushy entered his mouth. He pulled away and tried to spit, but she clamped her palm over his lips.

"It's alright, it won't hurt... quite the opposite. Few men ever get to taste this... Wonderful, isn't it?" She made a face and stuck out her tongue, which was slightly yellowish. "Well, it should be to others, anyway."

Flavor exploded in Harry's mouth, honey and wildflowers and zest of life, and he swallowed convulsively without even thinking. A tremor went through his body, chasing away his fatigue; he felt like he could run for miles without tiring.

"Oh my, _yes_." He trembled as Melissa's hand wrapped around his cock; the sensations seemed to be intensified tenfold. "I thought you were decently sized, but this is impressive indeed."

Cybele turned around deftly, her arse wiggling as her hands joined her sister's. "You weren't jesting, Mel. My, look at him leak."

"Let's have a little taste, shall we?"

"Just don't hog him this time."

Harry groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as their tongues laved his throbbing member. It was soon enveloped in a hot mouth, then cold air, then a mouth again as the sisters switched with dizzying frequency, toying with him as they pleased.

He felt a soft hand grip his tentatively and turned his head to find Aigle kneeling beside him. Her honey skin was flushed and she kept kneading her breast with one hand.

"I can't wait either, sir wizard... Would you lend me your fingers, at least?" She guided his hand to the junction of her thighs, gasping loudly at the contact. "Please... inside me!"

"Good thinking," Cybele praised, straightening up. "Might as well put him to use while we wait. Shoo, Kas."

"Watching you two have your fun almost makes me regret going first," Kassandra complained. Harry's comfortable lap pillow squirmed before his head plopped down on the soft moss below. "If I can't get his magnificent rod again, I just might follow Aigle's example." She stalked on all-fours to settle on his side and took hold of his other hand.

Cybele promptly backed into him until her dripping cleft hovered an inch above his face. The scent of her arousal made his mouth fill up with saliva. Melissa sucked him harder, causing him to gasp, and Cybele trembled at his exhalation.

"You—you don't need to be told what to do, do you?" she asked breathlessly.

While he didn't exactly fancy being a helpless plaything, the sight of her glistening folds was too enticing. Bending his neck forward, he ran his tongue along her slit, eager to find out how she tasted. Her nectar was sweet and a little tangy, and was reminiscent of her blossom if not nearly as potent. Forgetting his qualms, he lapped at her like a man dying of thirst.

Cybele moaned and shivered, straddling his face to give him better access. His fingers parted Aigle's wet nether lips—or maybe it was Kassandra's, he was no longer sure—sinking into her heat, and another moan joined Cybele's. Then Melissa pulled him out of her mouth and mounted him, and he groaned as her walls clenched at the intrusion.

Cybele whimpered at the interruption and pressed down, grinding on his face. Both Aigle and Kassandra were fucking themselves on his fingers now, while Melissa rode his throbbing cock exclaiming her enjoyment. The intoxicating scent in the air, the flavor of Cybele's arousal gushing into his mouth, the sweet whimpers echoing in the grove, and most of all, the hot, wet skin overwhelmed his senses; he was no longer sure where his body ended and the dryads' began.

He licked and suckled on Cybele's pink bud, relishing her increasingly louder moans. His thumbs caressed the wet, soft flesh of Aigle and Kassandra, feeling them tighten around his digits. When Melissa began clenching on his cock, he rutted her furiously to her vocal approval until he came, pumping into her as she reached her own release.

His mind barely registered what came next, his body operating on instinct alone. Melissa kept riding him until her sister rose and pried her off to take her place. His erection hadn't gone down, and he was so sensitive the grip of her pussy was almost painful, but she didn't give him any time to recover, and soon had him gasping for air.

He didn't get to breathe freely for long, for a pouting Aigle came up to straddle his face. She blushed and babbled apologies, but her actions were anything but demure as she trapped his head between her curvy hips and made her desire known in no uncertain terms. Closing his eyes, Harry licked her wet folds, lifting his slick hands to her pliant breasts. His head was swimming, and he wasn't at all sure if he wanted this to stop or continue forever.

His eyes flew open as he felt himself approach the edge again, and he cried out as his body spasmed with surges of terrific pleasure. It didn't feel like he had much to give anymore, but that didn't seem to bother either of the horned sisters, who deftly switched places once more.

His head swam in a daze as they went for their promised second round, riding him even harder. He was saying something, pleading perhaps, but for the life of him couldn't tell what. His eyes fluttered shut, then open again, as after what felt like hours of fucking another orgasm wracked his body.

Cybele got off him and spread herself open, then began complaining about something. He closed his eyes tiredly. When he felt another's weight settle atop him and opened them again, he saw a flush-faced Aigle rock against his still-hard cock, her heavy breasts bouncing. That's right, wasn't she last? Some of her sisters came up to lift his head and give him a drink. That was nice of them.

Aigle rocked against him for a long time before there was some kind of a commotion and her warm weight vanished. Opening his eyes, Harry squinted blearily. Aigle _was_ gone, but another dryad was clambering atop him. This one was a little unusual: her skin was pale and not at all green, and her hair was fine and very curly.

If one was less kind, one could have called it bushy.

His eyes widened in realization, his breath hitching as he took in her bare form. She didn't notice his reaction, peering down intently at his crotch.

"Her-Hermione," he croaked. "What... Where..."

"Harry." Her brown eyes met his before looking away, a blush coloring her cheeks. "They just scampered off all of a sudden. I'm not sure why, but it's lucky for us, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Through immense effort, he wrenched his gaze away from her perky breasts, little brown nipples pointy and hard, and forced himself to look her in the eye. "Er... Why are you on top of me?"

Hermione toyed with a strand of her hair. "I... I don't think I'm well, Harry. Something's... happening to me. Something beyond my control."

"Are you hurt?" With effort, he rose to his elbows.

"If you want to help... I want you to do the same thing you did with them." She gave him a sidelong look before glancing down. "You're still... able to, right?"

Harry gaped at her. "Hermione, listen to yourself! Did they give you anything? Did you breathe in that weird stuff too?"

"The air's so thick with it, it must've affected me too. My body's so hot... Harry... _please_? I don't think I can bear it." She worried her lower lip and scooted closer.

He shook his head furiously. "This isn't right, Hermione, this isn't _you_ —don't worry, I'm sure it'll wear off, or else Madam Pomfrey will—"

"So you'll do it with those slatterns, but not _me_?" Her chest heaved with short, angry breaths. "I know I'm not beautiful like them, or even like the other girls at Hogwarts, but I thought—I thought being best friends would count for something..."

"It's _because_ you're my best friend," he said hotly. "I can't do this to you, you'll understand once you snap out—"

"Shut up!" she cried, smacking his chest with her fist. "Shut up, you great stupid prat! I... I _care_ for you Harry. More than just for a friend. I have for a while, I think, but watching those bitches have their way with you... that was too much." She wiped at her eyes furiously.

"Hermione," he whispered, lost for words.

"It's alright, Harry," she said bitterly. "I always knew you didn't feel the same way. I just thought... if I had a good excuse, it would be alright to act a little selfish..." She sniffled.

He stared at her sobbing form, struggling to gather his thoughts. "I _do_ care."

She gave a sniffling laugh. "You don't have to pretend—"

"I'm not." Pushing up, he rose to a seated position and enveloped her in his arms, holding on tighter when she began to struggle. "I fancy you, Hermione. I just never thought... never dared..."

She froze before slowly facing him, her glistening brown eyes so close he felt he could lose himself in their depths. "Do you mean it?"

"I wouldn't joke about this. Ever since Yule Ball, I've been thinking about you... noticing you." He panicked a little at her incredulous stare; he didn't want her to think he was so shallow as to change his opinion only because she dressed up. "I've always admired you—you're wickedly smart, and brave, and— _ow_." He rubbed the cheek she'd pinched. "What was that for?"

"Checking if I'm not dreaming," she breathed. "Harry."

"Yeah?"

Tears still streaming down her cheeks, she pressed her soft lips to his. "Harry," she said again, drawing back to peer at him as if to check if he was still there. "Harry." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she plastered his face with breathless, wet kisses.

"Hermione," he answered, kissing back hungrily.

Her mouth opened to his, and they savored each other, clumsy yet passionate. Hermione gasped as her tongue brushed his.

"You taste of them."

"Sorry," he murmured, pulling back.

She closed the distance again. "It's not that, it's... I wasn't lying earlier. Can you feel my heart pounding?" She took his hand and awkwardly guided it to her left breast, trembling at the contact. "I want you, Harry. I want you so bad."

"Are—are you sure? This just might be their magic talking."

"Then I'm glad for it. I wouldn't have had the courage to do this otherwise." Letting go of his hand, she braced on his shoulders and rubbed against him.

They moaned as one, Harry's face screwing up at the sensation.

"I—I'm sorry." Hermione looked down at his erection nestled between their bodies. "Does it hurt? It's so red and swollen..." Her trembling hand extended toward it, causing it to twitch at the brush of her soft fingertips.

"It's nothing," he said as if servicing half a dozen dryads was a regular thing.

"Then... it's okay, right?"

Harry watched with bated breath as Hermione rose slightly and directed his cock at her soaking entrance. A wild observation that she was as bushy down there as above struck him, but he didn't voice it. She was beautiful.

"Oh... _oh_ ," she moaned, sinking down on him. Her eyes squeezed shut, then opened wide to stare into his, her lips parted as she panted for air. "You're stretching me so much... Is it all in yet?"

Harry swallowed hard, dizzy as her inner walls gripped him tight. "Almost. Don't—don't force yourself, Hermione."

"I want to feel you, Harry. I want to fell all of you."

She hugged him tight, squeezing her perky breasts to his chest, and with a whimper, took him in to the hilt. He watched her flushed face as she caught her breath and adjusted, shifting her hips slightly to feel him out.

"Thank you." She framed his face with her hands and kissed him.

"What for?" he gasped out.

"For accepting me. I know my body's not as good as forest nymph's—"

He captured her lips to shut her up. "You're a hundred times better." He thought he heard a derisive snort, but when he looked, there were only swaying trees in sight.

An elated smile graced her face. She rocked against him tentatively and whimpered. "Is it... good for you?"

"It is," he assured, peering into her eyes. "So good I can barely hold on."

"Me too," she whispered. "You fill me so perfectly... I can see why they were so excited..."

Hermione's hair spilled between their sweaty bodies as she glided against him, her soft breasts rubbing his chest. His hands traced the slight curve of her slender back to knead her pert arse, urging her on. Whether it was the dryads' aphrodisiac still circulating in his blood or his own feelings, but at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to see the voracious expression of desire on Hermione's face turn into a look of utter fulfillment.

"God, Hermione," he groaned. "You feel so bloody good."

Whimpering, she increased her pace as if eager to give him more. His breaths were coming in short hard pants.

"I can't... much longer." He felt her clench at his words.

"Me too... me too, Harry." The movements of her hips were growing needy. "Don't hold back. Cum for me."

Hearing those words from his best friends mouth proved too much; his hands tightening on her arse, he bucked into her with a throaty groan.

"I can feel you... I can feel you twitching inside me. Oh, Harry, _fuck_..." Hermione gyrated her hips frantically, whimpers escaping her parted lips with every stroke. "Please, a little longer..."

His orgasm was so overwhelming he could've sworn he saw stars explode behind his eyes. Slumping back slightly after his last spurt, he watched in a daze as Hermione's mouth widened into an 'O' and she sank down onto him one last time.

"Yes, god, _yes_ ," she keened, her nails digging into his back. Her body quaked as she held on desperately, contracting around him, her delirious moans filling his ears.

He held her close until she ceased trembling, and still when she buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried. Somehow, he knew those not to be unhappy tears, and rather than ask, he merely stroked her hair until she calmed down.

Lifting her head, Hermione gave him a watery smile, then ducked her head to hide her blubbery face. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"I love you," he whispered. Stilling when his brain caught up with his mouth, he peered at her anxiously awaiting her response.

Hermione's upturned eyes met his. "Love you too."

Grinning, he opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of a snapping twig made him turn his head sharply. He gaped.

There, in-between the ancient trees, stood a small party of Hogwarts staff who looked as flabbergasted as he felt. Hagrid towered over the rest, his beet-red face covered by a dustbin-lid-sized palm; Professor Flitwick barely reached up to his waist, his mustache quivering as he peeked in their direction with a sidelong look; McGonagall stood at the front, her lips pursed thin as she pointedly peered somewhere above Harry's and Hermione's heads.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Granger! Never in my life have I seen a student behave as recklessly as you two. Going into the Forbidden Forest to—to have a tryst is the height of foolishness! Hurry up and make yourselves presentable!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged stunned glances; a moment of silence passed before they burst out in laughter. McGonagall sputtered and yelled some more, but they just couldn't contain themselves.

"I don't think I've ever been in this much trouble," Hermione said, sounding oddly happy about it.

Harry beamed at her. "Worth a thousand detentions."


End file.
